legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S3 P10/Transcript
(Omega is seen battling Radeon as he is grabbed by the neck and thrown away) Radeon: Pathetic! And they call you king! Omega: You haven't seen the worst of it! (Omega rams a blade into Radeon's chest and pulls it out as the wound heals almost instantly) Radeon: Looks like you'll have to try harder. Omega: Jiro, could use some help here! Jiro: You got it! (Jiro rams her earphone jacks into Radeon's back, but nothing happens) Jiro: What?! Radeon: Did you really think my Master would let me keep such a pathetic weakness child? (Radeon pulls the jacks from his back with ease) Radeon: It's gonna take more than that to kill me! Mina: That can be arranged! (Mina rushes Radeon who stands glaring) Omega: MINA NO! (Mina jumps up with a handful of acid before she is grabbed by the neck and stopped) Omega: NO! Radeon: Useless! Did you really think that would work?! (Radeon takes the clump of acid from her hand and inspects it before devouring it) Radeon: Oh so that's what your little power is! I guess I'll just have to take a little more! Omega: DON'T TOUCH HER!!! (Omega rams a blade through Radeon's back, causing him to drop Mina as his head rotates toward Omega) Omega: What the hell?! (Radeon's body rotates around to face Omega) Radeon: Seeing is believing kid. (Omega is met with a blade through the shoulder) Mina: STOP IT!! Radeon: You don't get a say in this! (A tendril knocks Mina away into the others. All Might is seen trying to head for him) All Might: Hold on! I'm coming! (Shadow Tendrils rip into All Might's back as he's knocked down) Puppetmaster: I don't think so! You're not touching my beloved project! (Puppetmaster throws All Might into a wall with his tendrils) Izuku: Holy crap...! Alex: There's no way he can win alone! We need to help him! Mina: But what about Omega?! (Omega is seen being slammed into the ground) Omega: I told you..not to worry! (Omega is impaled through the back by Radeon's bladed hand) Radeon: How long is it gonna take before you die?! Mina: WE GOTTA HELP OMEGA!! Izuku: But what about All Might!? Mina: Alex please! We gotta help Omega! (Alex looks back and forth with All Might and Omega, both needing help) Alex:..... Omega: NO!! I SAID THAT I COULD HANDLE THIS!! Radeon: And you're doing one hell of a job at it kid! (Omega is grabbed and slammed into the ground again as Mina watches in horror) Mina: STOP HURTING HIM PLEASE!!! Radeon: Wow, she really cares about you huh?! Two bugs really do think alike! Omega: She's not a bug you asshole! Radeon: Really?! Because she looks just like one to me! Omega: SHUT UP!! (Omega headbutts Radeon, knocking him away) Alex: How are we supposed to kill that thing?! Puppetmaster: Ha! You can't kill Radeon! In case you didn't get the memo, Radeon is a Generation Six, two steps up against your precious Omega! But why Radeon hasn't killed the kid is beyond me! Alex: Hold on Omega! We'll help you! (Alex, Mina and Miles rush Radeon before tendrils burst from his back and stick to their bodies as they begin to suck their blood, causing them to fall in pain as he continues draining them) Radeon: Ooooh, your blood is tangy! Omega: Leave them alone! (Omega jumps over Radeon and slices the tendrils, stopping the blood siphon) Omega: I told you this is between us asshole! Radeon: You really wanna die now do you?! (Radeon cuts off Omega's left arm, causing him to fall in pain as he begins to regenerate) Mina: NO PLEASE!! STOP HURTING HIM!! (Alex grabs Mina by the back of her hero costume) Alex: Mina, we need to pull back now! Mina: No! We can still help him! Puppetmaster: You can't help nothing! He'll die like the dog that he is! (Omega is seen being mounted before Radeon grabs he newly regenerated arm and tears it from its socket) Omega: GAH!! Miles: Goddammit...! Radeon: It looks like this is the end for you, isn't it? (Radeon grows a wrist blade before he rams it through Omega's back, severing his spine and disabling his regeneration) Mina: OMEGA!! Alex: Oh no...! Erin: It can't be...! (Omega turns and throws acid into Radeon's eyes, stumbling him as he slowly crawls toward the others) All Might: Omega... (Omega is seen struggling in pain as he slowly crawls over. Mina crouches down with her arms out as she tears up) Mina: Come on Omega! Don't give up! (Omega is seen looking at Mina as he flashes back to all of the times they've had since he was rescued. Radeon is then seen wiping the acid from his eyes as he approaches Omega) Omega: Mina......Listen to me..... (Mina looks at Omega on the verge of tears) Omega: Please......Take care.....of my kids......They mean....the world to me....Please... Mina: Omega don't say that! Just keep going! (Radeon stands over Omega before he grabs him by the back of the neck and lifts him up for the heroes to see) Shoto: Omega.... Momo: No...! Radeon: Take this as a lesson heroes! Know what you're up against is not to be underestimated! (Radeon begins to squeeze Omega's neck as Omega smiles at Mina) Omega: Thank you....Mother.... (Radeon squeezes before a loud snap is heard. Omega's body then goes limp as Radeon drops it to the ground) Mina: NOOOOO!!!! OMEGA!! (Omega's body is seen melting as his smile remains. His body melts completely as Radeon steps over the puddle left behind) Radeon: Pathetic. And to think they called him a king. (The heroes all look in shock over what has happened to someone they had known for long. Mina is sees just pouring down her face) Mina: Omega...... No...... Miles: This... This isn't.... Uraraka: *Tearfully* Omega... Erin: Not again.... Alex: *Shaking in both fear and anger* ..... Radeon: Hey. Did I hear him right? He has... Kids? (Alex glares at Radeon) Radeon: Well, more food for me I guess! Puppetmaster: Radeon! (Radeon and the heroes look toward the Puppetmaster as a portal opens behind Radeon) Puppetmaster: Your job is done. Leave now. Radeon: Yes sir! (Radeon enters the portal as it closes) Puppetmaster: Finally...That abomination of an experiment is finally dead. My men can rest easier tonight. (Pupptermaster is seen about to go though the portal. Mina gets up and looks at Pupptermaster with pure hatred and tear) Mina: How dare you... HE WAS OUR FRIEND!!!! (Mina's about to run at him but she's quickly grabbed by Izuku and Miles) Mina: LET GO OF ME!!! I'M GONNA KILL THEM BOTH!!!! Izuku: MINA!! CALM DOWN!! Miles: BE SMART!! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!! Mina: I DON'T CARE!! THAT WAS MY SON!!! YOU GET BACK HERE!!! (Puppetmaster ignores Mina as he's about to go into the portal) Alex: Puppetmaster. (Puppetmaster stops and everyone goes quiet as Alex has something to say) Alex: What you just did was the first of many mistakes that are soon to follow. If I so much as see your face around here again, I'll kill you myself! (The Puppetmaster glares) Puppetmaster: Oh trust me kid, you won't be seeing me around for awhile. Radeon on the other hand will be another problem. The question is who will you be able to save next time? See you soon! (Puppetmaster heads through the portal, ending the attack as Mina rushes over to Omega's remains as Miles chases after her) Miles: Mina wait! (Mina's about to reach but Miles grabs her again) Mina: MILES LET GO!!! *Starts to elbow him* Miles: OW!! JUST WAIT A MINUTE!! Mina: NO I WILL NOT WAIT!!! Miles: MINA!!! (Miles turns Mina around to face him) Miles: He is dead! Mina, he is dead! There's nothing we can do for him now! He's gone. (Mina is silent as she stares at Miles wide eyed) Miles: He wouldn't want this from you, you know that. He's gone. (Mina's eyes start to water up as her lips quiver. She starts to cry loudly as Miles hugs her) Miles: I'm sorry Mina... (All the heroes share various sad, tearful or enraged looks over what had be fallen their first Targhul ally) Izuku: He was the first to show us how much the Targhul could change... Tenya: He had true honor as both a friend and a hero... Tsuyu: *Sadly* Ribbit.... Bakugo: *Growls* Goddamn it.... Erin: Omega.... Alex:...... (Alex clenches a fist as he looks up) Alex: Come on guys....Let's go home.... (The heroes join Alex as they begin to head home. Mina walks with Miles before she looks back at the puddle left behind by his corpse. She then looks forward and walks off with Miles. It then cuts to the warehouse where Omega's kids are seen waiting for the heroes to return) Zulu: Do you think they beat him? Charlie: They had to have beaten him by now! They had daddy with them after all! Foxtrot: I mean we really shouldn't be so hasty with that choice ya know. Charlie: What was that Foxtrot? Couldn't hear you over the sound of them being awesome! (The heroes open the door and slowly walk in as the four greet them) Zulu: Whoa, you guys look so cool! Pearl: Well did you beat him? (The heroes are silent as the four look around the group and don't find Omega) Charlie: Where's daddy? (Mina and Uraraka step forward in front of the kids) Mina: *Tearfully* Kids.... Pearl: Hey why do you look so sad? Mina:... Come here. All of you. (The 4 confused come up) Foxtrot: Mina? What's wrong? Charlie: Come on where's daddy? Uraraka: Charlie... I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry... Charlie: Guys... You're scaring us... What's going on? Mina: Kids..... Omega.... He's.... He's.... Zulu: He's what....?? Mina: He's....He's dead.... (The four kids step away shocked) Charlie: No....You're lying! Zulu: It can't be! He's in there with you I know it! Uraraka: Kids, we... (Zulu charges into the others and pushes them aside trying to find Omega) Zulu: Daddy! Where are you?! I know you're standing here, stop turning invisible and come out! Mina: Zulu! (Mina pulls Zulu out as he struggles to get free) Zulu: You're lying! He's there! I felt it! Miles: Zulu... She's telling the truth. Zulu: *stops struggling* U... Uncle Miles... Miles: I'm sorry... We couldn't save him... Zulu: No.... No.... *Starts to cry* HE CAN'T BE GONE!!! (Soon of all Omega's kids start to cry. Uraraka is seen hugging Charlie) Uraraka: *Tearfully* I'm sorry Charlie.... Charlie: Why?! Why now...?! Uraraka: We tried Charlie...We really did... Miles: He sacrificed himself to keep us safe... Zulu: Well he shouldn't have! He shouldn't have even been there! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONES DEAD, NOT HIM!! Mina: ZULU! Zulu: Don't yell at me Mina! You're one of the reasons he's gone! Mina: But Zulu I- (Suddenly Zulu punches Mina in the face which caused her to let him go) Miles: ZULU!!! (Zulu runs up to his room with the others as the heroes stand shocked) Alex: They're taking this one rough... Miles: They lost their father you know. (Alex and Miles look over at Mina who stands from Zulu's punch) Alex: Are you okay? Mina:... I deserved that... Miles: No you didn't. Mina: Yes I did.... What kind of mother am I...? I couldn't save my own child.... Miles: It wasn't your fault Mina. He chose this for you. Alex: He wanted to keep you safe till the very end. Mina: But why now...? Why would he give up now.....? (Miles puts his hand on Mina's shoulder) Miles: He didn't give up Mina. If he did, we wouldn't be here right now. (Mina looks at Miles teary eyed) Miles: Now come on...You've got some grand kids you need to take care of now. They need us more than ever now that he's gone. Mina: But they're not gonna accept me now that he's gone! Miles: Yes they will! And if they don't, then they don't know how much they need you right now! (Miles hugs Mina who stands shocked) Miles: Now come on...Let's go see how they're doing. (Miles steps back as the two look at each other) Miles: Ochaco, you coming? Uraraka:......Sure.... (The 3 start to head up stairs) Erin: You think they'll listen? Alex: They have to. (Miles Mina and Uraraka stop as the door) Miles: Kids. Its uncle Miles. We're coming in. (The three enter the room as the four kids are seen grouped together on Omega's bed laying down. The three walk over to them) Miles: Kids? (No reply) Miles: Kids?? (Again no reply. At that moment Mina decides to go up to them) Mina: Kids... I know you're angry with me... You're angry at me, at Miles, at all of us. I understand why you are. But please... Please just listen to what we have to stay. If you want to hate me for the rest of your life, that's fine. But just please listen to me this one time. (Charlie turns over in bed to look at them) Charlie: What is it...? Miles: Look, what your father did...was something I don't think anyone else would ever do. He saved us all from that monster the Puppets brought with them. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here right now to defend you. Foxtrot: Is that supposed to make us feel better...? Uraraka: Come on guys, you know that your dad was a brave person. You know that he would do anything for you guys right? Charlie: Yeah? Mina: Well this was that moment. He took charge and he sacrificed himself for you guys. He did it all to protect you. (Charlie is silent before he sits up in bed and looks at the three) Charlie: You really think so? Miles: We know so. (Charlie stares at the group silent as the others sit up as well) Mina: Do you guys- (The four suddenly get up and hug Mina who hugs them back) Zulu: We're gonna miss him... Mina: I know...I know. Miles: At least he went out the way he wanted, defending his friends to the end. Uraraka: He's the true definition of a Defender. Pearl: We thought so! (Miles then smirks as he remembers something) Miles: Oh yeah Charlie, if it makes you feel better...Do you remember that thing I whispered in your ear yesterday? (Charlie smirks before he hops over to Uraraka and hugs her) Charlie: Thanks for everything Ochaco! Uraraka: Awww, you're wel- Charlie: But I'm sorry for what I have to do now. Miles' orders. Uraraka: Huh? (Charlie sprays Uraraka with his pheromones as Miles smiles) Miles: Nice one! Charlie: Caught her off guard too! Uraraka: MILES!!!!! Miles: Uh oh. Welp kids I'll be back in a bit! (Miles runs off as Uraraka chases him. Leaving Mina and Omega's kids alone) Mina: So... Do you kids hate me? Zulu: No... I'm sorry for punching you like that... Pearl: We're all sorry Mina. Mina: Its okay... I want you all to know I'll take of you all. I won't let anything happen to you. (The four all hug Mina. It then cuts to Radeon meeting with The Puppetmaster) Radeon: Aww come on boss! Puppetmaster: No! You just killed one of their own. If they so much as see you right now, you're dead. Radeon: Awww man, I just wanna drain their blood! That's all! Puppetmaster: Next time I send you out is when you have permission to drain them, but for now you and Scott stay here. Radeon: Awwww! You're no fun! (Radeon leaves as The Puppetmaster is left alone) Puppetmaster: Just wait Radeon. Soon, you'll have all the blood you crave and more. (The Puppetmaster laughs) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts